


Song of the Wind

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [26]
Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Side-effects of Slime ranching include: no sleep, no breaks, plenty of DIY materials.





	Song of the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: broken glass

Little known side-effect of ranching mosaics: they shed their glass multiple times a year, leaving you with an abundance of multicolored tiles. Unlike the slimes themselves those tiles are old and dull, which means they will not light your place on fire several times a day.

The first thing Beatrix does is make wind chimes for her window: all day the sun will cast pretty lights inside her house, and the sound reminds her of the desert, reminds her there's a door waiting there for when the novelty of the Range starts to fade and she starts to feel stuck.


End file.
